


Slumberless In Storms

by Angel_made_of_scars



Series: The One With Jon [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: Jon can't sleep and Gavin had a nightmare. They get up and have quiet night together with tea and cuddling, while Jon assures Gavin everything is safe, even as a storm hits.





	Slumberless In Storms

It was one of those nights. Where Jon just couldn't get his mind to slow down, and his breathing even. He felt his stomach growl and sighed. He might as well get up and get a cookie from the stack that Jack had made that day. There was no point in just laying there at three in the morning doing nothing.

As he started to get up, and managed to crawl over Jack, he stopped. Gavin was starting to twist around. He thought he had woken him, but then he was jerking, and mumbling, and Jon crawled back over the bed. He jumped over Michael and Ryan, getting to Gavin just in time for him to sit up with a whine, then a shout when he saw Jon.

Immediately everyone was getting up, Geoff out of bed and turning the lights on, and Jeremy wrapping his arms around Gavin. He covered his face with his hands and curled up into a ball.

"What happened?" Jon asked.

"He gets nightmares sometimes. It's ok." Geoff said.

"Gavin, hey, you alright?" Jon asked quietly.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. Geoff climbed over to him, and put a hand on his back.

"Do you want me to go check the house?" Geoff asked. Gavin nodded.

"Take Jack with you." Gavin said.

"We'll be back in a minute, ok?" Jack said, climbing out of bed. Jon looked at the rest of them questioningly.

"Gavin likes to feel safe after his nightmares. We make sure the house is safe. No burglars or murderers." Michael said, his voice croaky. He was already starting to slip back to sleep, and Ryan shook his head.

"Gavin, you want someone to stay up with you?" Ryan asked.

"It's fine." Gavin sniffed, raising his head. His face was red, and he tried to ignore them as he got up and crawled over Jeremy to get out of the bed.

"Just call us if you need us, ok?" Jeremy said. Gavin nodded and padded out to the kitchen, where Geoff and Jack were.

"I'll stay up with him. I was getting up anyway." Jon said.

"Oh, God, thanks Jon. I'm fucking wiped out." Jeremy said, falling back into his pillows. Michael was already snoring again.

"Good luck." Ryan said, patting Jon on the back. Just then, Jack and Geoff came back in, and shut the door.

"House is safe." Jack said.

"Why do you check it anyway? I mean why does he feel unsafe?" Jon asked.

"He just has nightmares about getting attacked. We started it as a comfort thing, like checking for monsters under the bed." Geoff said. Jon nodded.

"Alright, I'll let you know if anything bad goes down." Jon assured them, leaving the bedroom to find Gavin.

He wasn't hard to spot, in his t-shirt and boxers in the kitchen, heating up water in the microwave, not bothering with the stove. Jon walked over and wrapped arms around Gavin's waist, hugging him. He didn't move, even as Jon tried to press kissed to his cheek. He just leaned away.

"What's wrong?" Jon asked.

"It's bloody stupid. I didn't want them to find out, but they did. I didn't want you to find out. And now you have too." Gavin grumbled. He took his water out of the microwave at the beep and reached up to the cabinet, pulling down an unknown tea, and sticking a bag into his mug.

"What's that one for?" Jon asked.

"Restlessness." Gavin said, pulling out of his arms and going to the living room. Jon followed him and the two sat in silence for a minute.

"You want to watch some tv?" Jon asked. Gavin sighed.

"You don't have to sit up with me. You should go back to bed." Gavin said.

"I was getting up anyway, I swear. Me and Ryan are a lot alike you know. Sometimes we just can't sleep." Jon said.

Gavin nodded, and seemed to deflate. He moved closer to Jon, and pulled Jons head down on his shoulder, wrapping an arm around him. Jon chuckled.

"Aren't I suppose to be doing this to you?" He asked.

"Yeah but I'm bigger." Gavin said. Jon chuckled and leaned up, kissing his chin.

"I usually just sit out here and think. Not much to do." Gavin said.

"That's ok. I'll just rest with you." Jon said, tucking himself in closer and shutting his eyes. Gavin hummed and sipped his tea.

Jon wasn't sure how much time passed just sitting there. Seconds turned to minutes, turned to maybe even an hour, and he was just about to dose off, when Gavin's grip on him got just too tight to stand and he blinked his eyes open.

He was going to complain, but that's when he registered what was going on. The wind outside had picked up pretty good. The rain was going sideways, not even hitting the windows yet, just light enough to be a gentle buzz of noise on the ground. Then again, that usually meant it was about to downpour.

Sure enough, the sky fell out. Lightning lit up the clouds and the crack of thunder followed. Gavin made a noise in his throats and grabbed at Jon. He didn't hesitate.

"Come here. Lay down. Come on." Jon said. He maneuvered Gavin to lay down with his back against the couch, and his front facing Jon, and they wrapped their arms around each other. Jon pulled a blanket down over them and Gavin tucked his head into Jons chest.

"Don't like storms at night. It's dark, you can't see what's going on, you don't know if there'll be a tornado, you don't have time to hide-" Gavin ranted. Jon shushed him.

"My phone is on. I get weather alerts. An alarm will go off if there's any danger. Ok?" Jon said. Gavin nodded, and Jon kissed his head.

"I've got you." He whispered, hugging Gavin close.

Gavin shut his eyes and focused on breathing, while Jon ran fingers through his hair. Apparently that was pretty soothing to Gavin, just like it was to Jon. He was asleep within minutes. Jon sighed and shut his eyes. Maybe the rain would put him to sleep too.

* * *

“Gav... get your leg off me.”

“Shut up. Like spoonin’.”

“Well aren’t you two fucking adorable. Jeremy spoke up loudly. They both blinked open sleepy eyes.

“Sorry, couldn’t resist. Jon, you said seven thirty we’d go running. I mean you practically begged me.” Jeremy said. Jon groaned.

“I did... ok. Gavin, you want to come with us?” Jon asked. Gavin grunted.

“I got him.” Geoff said, yawning. He padded into the room, and as Jon slipped out of Gavin’s reach, Geoff laid down and replaced him.

“I’ll be back in an hour Gav.” Jon whispered. He kissed his head, and Gavin hummed contentedly.

“Jack says give him until eight and he’ll make pancakes.” Geoff informed him.

“Oh we’re going running for nothing.” Jeremy laughed.

“Yeah, but it’s healthy.” Jon said, kissing his cheek.

“Let me change clothes-”

“Wait...” Gavin whined.

“What is it?” Jon asked.

“I’ll come.” He said, finally blinking open his eyes.

“What changed your mind?” Geoff asked.

“Want to see what the rain did last night.” Gavin said.

“Nothing bad. It put me to sleep, and made everything sparkly for the morning sun, so the grass shined like your eyes.” Jon flirted, leaning over the couch. Gavin pushed his face away and chuckled.

“Just go change. I’ll be there in a jiff.” Gavin laughed.

“In a Geoff?” Geoff spoke up. Everyone groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> So the fandom used to make me pick RT/AH/FH and now it’s just RT/AH and I’m confused?


End file.
